1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tunnel excavator for tunneling into the ground, such as in coal mines, and more particularly to such a tunnel excavator which is improved in gathering of the excavated ground for disposal.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of known tunnel excavators used in excavating ground such as in coal mines generally includes rotary cutters located at a front portion of the excavator for excavating the ground, and a chain or belt conveyor located behind the cutters for conveying the excavated ground toward the rear of the excavator (Japanese Patent Application, Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. 9-209693).
However, the conventional tunnel excavators can be improved with respect to their capability of gathering the excavated ground and conveying it to the rear of the excavator. Specifically, there is a need for an improved excavator which can gather and convey the excavated ground in a more efficient manner.